


Never watch a horror movie with Peter

by Verenakitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A little spooky, Gen, Irondad, Nightmare, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter gets scared and gets a nightmare, Platonic Cuddling, The nun - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony comforts him and ruffles his hair, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff, team is watching a horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verenakitten/pseuds/Verenakitten
Summary: ”Peter!”, a voice called my name.”NO LET ME GO, DON‘T TOUCH ME. PLEASE I DON‘T WANT MY BACK CUT OPENED AGAIN!“, I sobbed and cried.”Peter stop! It was a Nightmare it’s me Tony!”The Avengers watch ”The nun” together and Peter gets a terrible nightmare from it, luckily Tony is there for him and calms him down.Irondad <3





	Never watch a horror movie with Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I watched ”the nun” a few days ago and was sad that there were no fanfics where Peter gets a nightmare because of a horror movie, so I just wrote one myself :3  
> Enjoy a lot of fluff with hair ruffling, cuddling, forehead kissing etc.

Peter‘s PoV  
„Absolutely not, my kid is not going to watch some movie about a demon that looks like a nun, nope forget it!", huffed Mr Stark and got an annoyed eye roll from Clint.  
„Stark, He is 15! He can watch a scary movie without pissing his pants." argued the Archer again.  
Pf like I would do this, which 15 years old would piss his pants because of a movie? Not me.  
„Yeah Mr. Stark I am old enough! I watched Annabelle when I was just 13, and I turned out fine!", I complained and looked at him with my puppy eyes.  
„Yeah May told me that you couldn’t sleep for three weeks.", said he annoyed and turned to Clint again.  
„I‘ll kill you if he gets one single nightmare“ and with these words the movie started playing.  
The first thing you saw was a portrait of a demon, that looked like a nun, then a clip from Conjuring II where the Warrens talked about a vision.  
The movie wasn’t to scary until the moment when a man found a nun hanging on a string. A few moments earlier you saw her jumping out of a window from a abbey. Gosh the corpse looked so disgusting!  
„Hmpf who even gets the idea to go into an abbey that’s cursed!“, exclaimed Mr Stark and the others shushed him.  
To be honest half the movie I hid under the blanket and cuddled into Mr Starks chest, it was so warm and his T-Shirt smelled like motor oil.  
When I began to look at the TV again there was a horrible scene.  
Sister Irene, I think it was her name, was walking down in a dark, spooky looking hallway behind her was a hideous looking nun... it was absolutely silenced and I only heard the footsteps of Sister Irene and Mr Starks heart beat, that began to rise.  
Then the nun began to speak „Sister Irene, I saw you“  
Irene turned around and spotted the nun behind her.  
„H-hello?“  
Suddenly another nun appeared and pushed Irene against the wall!  
I clung to Mr. Starks Shirt and began shivering because of what I just saw. These ugly white faces will curse my mind forever!  
„You alright kid?“, Tony asked and put me into a light comforting hug.  
„Mhm, it just scared me.“, I whispered back and Clint giggled „Such a baby“ luckily Natasha punched him in the rips with her elbow for that comment.  
There was no real heat behind it but I really felt like a dump scared child.  
Gosh the movie would have been much nicer If I didn’t believe in ghosts and all that shit. I mean there are a lot of situations which can’t get explained, and the Warrens even say that this happened in real life! That’s just sick!  
I mean a possessed doll, okay, a cursed house, completely normal! But now a nun?! In which world do we live?  
I never told anyone that I was afraid of ghosts... I mean how childish would that even be, Mr. Stark solves problems with science and doesn’t believe in such things. Technically there is a good reason why I am so afraid of paranormal activities, when I was 5 years old there was a storm and the power got out. Ben and May were both stucked at work and I spent 2 hours crying in my bed. I imagined that mum rubbed my back, back then. Of course that wasn’t possible! I thought that she was with my father, save in a plane to that time, until May and Ben explained to me that they died on that evening...  
After another hour the movie was finally over and I let out a sigh of relief.  
„The Story was good, the chance that this happened in real life? Nope!“, said Tony and stretched his arms. „Absolutely, there is no chance that something like this ever happened.“, exclaimed Bruce and made his way to the lab.  
I went straight to my room with a short „Goodnight“ to everyone and a hug from Mr Stark. „You are not afraid to sleep, or are you?“  
„No of course not!“  
Damn lie.  
I tried to sleep, but it was impossible, everywhere I looked, I saw a scary looking nun.  
„Fri, can you please turn the lights on? For 10 %...?“, I asked after I laid in my bed for 38 minutes.  
„Certainly, Mr Parker.“  
And the small amount of light calmed me enough down to lie comfortably in the mattress.  
„Mr Parker it’s 2:46 am you should try to sleep or I have to contact boss.“, said the voice of Friday. „Mhm I‘ll try.“  
I closed my eyes for 10 minutes and tried to sleep.  
————————————————————  
„I saw you“, a voice flustered in my ear.  
I opened my eyes and found myself in an abbey. A door was in front of me with the inscription „God ends here“.  
Oh God, this is a dream, a dream, a dream, a dream.... wake up, wake up, wake up!  
„You don’t look like a nun... but it would be fun possessing you, using you to kill millions of souls~“, I still didn’t turn around. I squeezed my eyes shut when single tears streamed down my face.  
„Please, don‘t hurt m-me...“, my voice broke at the end and I realized that a part of my T-Shirt got ripped apart from behind.  
„Shh~ It’s only gonna hurt for a while.“, suddenly I felt a throbbing pain on my back, and again, and again. I couldn’t pull away it felt like I was paralyzed.  
„LET ME GO, IT HURTS!“, I screamed in pain, but the nun continued to cut my back. If this was a dream I had to wake up, NOW.  
I gathered all my power, turned around and tried to hit the thing with my right foot as hard as I could. But I kicked the air, there was nothing. „WAKE UP I HAVE TO WAKE UP!“, I screamed in pain as the aching on my back continued.  
I turned to the old, cracked wall in front of me and punched my head against it.  
„If you punch yourself in a dream, or jump out of a window, you‘re gonna wake up“, I remembered a YouTube video that taught me this.  
And it worked, I woke up heavily breathing and sweating, my sweatpants and T-Shirt were wet from all the sweat that left my body.  
The whole room was dark and silent.  
„Fri, c-could you please, turn on the lights? 100% would be nice.“, I panted and looked hopeful to the ceiling, but there was no response.  
„F-fri?“  
Still nothing. My heart began racing.  
Oh fuck it I want my mentor, this is to much!  
„Mr Stark?“, Nothing.  
„T-tony!“, still nothing.  
„DAD!“, I screamed as loud as I could and began sobbing in my pillow.  
I want him here! Right now! Where is he!? How late is it?! Why does Friday not work?!  
The door made a soft click and was opened. I saw a lot of flashlights out there and heard even more voices.  
„Peter!“, a voice called my name.  
„NO LET ME GO, DON‘T TOUCH ME. PLEASE I DON‘T WANT MY BACK CUT OPENED AGAIN!“, I sobbed and cried.  
„Peter stop! It was a Nightmare it’s me Tony!“  
„T-Tony?“, I blinked and began to look at my mentors fearful face.  
Without second thoughts I crushed him in a hug and began crying in his Black Sabbath T-Shirt.  
“You were not here! I was so terrified! Never ever leave me alone after such a dump movie!“, I wheezed and clung harder to his chest.  
„Peter, oh god, calm down, Bambino, you’re safe.“, whispered Mr Stark and pressed a kiss to my hair.  
„The power went out, that’s the reason why nothing is working“, whispered Tony and ran his fingers through my hair, his fingernails massaging my scalp. I let out a satisfied hum and snuggled into his chest.  
„He sounds like a baby cat when he hums.“, giggled Natasha who also sat on the edge of my bed, just like Steve, Bruce, Thor and Clint. Great apparently all the Avengers were in my room and were watching me and my father figure cuddling, Yey! Sarcasm isn’t going to help me now right?  
But, I couldn’t bother to much about it because the calming feeling of Tonys hand in my hair let me forget everything and I closed my eyes to this soothing feeling.  
„Gosh somebody photograph this, this is to cute for the world“, admired Clint and for a moment Da-Tony stopped ruffling my hair.  
I gave an unhappy huff from me and curled myself into a small ball.  
„Would you all just shut up? You are waking him up.“, growled Mr Stark and kept ruffling my hair.  
„Irondad is angry watch out.“, whispered Clint to Natasha and everyone was quiet laughing.  
„Love you Dad.“, I murmured before I fell in a deep sleep.


End file.
